Suddenly
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Chap 4 UP! "Apapun itu aku tak perduli, brengsek! Jauhi Kris hyung, atau aku akan menghancurkan wajahmu!" / "Aku hanya takut jika aku akan kembali kehilangan seseorang yang mulai aku sayangi..." / "Jantungku... Juga berdetak sangat cepat saat kau memelukku. Apakah itu berarti... Aku juga mencintaimu?" / KrAy / Yaoi / DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Suddenly.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: krisLay.

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ne... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
. **

**.**

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**. **

++_Suddenly_++

_I couldn't come up with any words,_

_I really didn't know I'd see you again,_

_Somewhere buried deep inside my heart,_

_I have longed and ached for you..._

++_Suddenly_++

.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai!" seru salah seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seolah ingin menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia karena telah tiba di tempat yang ia dan kawan-kawannya tuju selama ±2 jam.

Kawan-kawan?

Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Lelaki itu, Kim Jongin. Ia datang ke tempat ini bersama dengan kawan-kawannya yang tergabung dalam Sparkling. Sparkling sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah nama yang diberikan untuk sebuah agensi model yang cukup besar di Korea Selatan.

Telah banyak model-model terkemuka di Korea yang mereka orbitkan. Sebut saja Lee Taemin, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong, dan berbagai lelaki cantik lainnya. Lelaki cantik? Uhm, yeah. Sparkling sebenarnya adalah sebuah agensi model yang lebih merujuk pada model androgini dengan bakat-bakatnya yang memukau.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja, eoh? Ayo cepat bantu aku dan yang lainnya membawa barang-barang bawaan kita!" seru Jongin sekali lagi pada salah seorang lelaki yang semula tengah menatap kosong jendela bus yang ia naiki.

Iris obsidian lelaki itu berputar malas dan ia hanya mengangguk lemah alih-alih menjawab ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin untuknya. Jongin menyeringai kecil dan segera berlari turun sembari menggandeng salah seorang lelaki cantik berambut legam yang tak lain merupakan kekasihnya. Do Kyungsoo, salah seorang model yang baru saja diorbitkan oleh agensi Sparkling.

Lelaki tersebut masih bergeming di tempat duduknya dan tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak. Ia melirik malas keadaan diluar bus dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun.

"Tsk... Kenapa pula liburanku harus diisi dengan pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" menggerutu lemah dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kris hyung? Kenapa kau tidak turun? Direktur dan kawan-kawan yang lain mencari-cari dirimu sejak tadi." ujar salah seorang lelaki berwajah manis dan membuat lamunannya membuyar seketika.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar Baekkie. A-aku... Aku masih ingin di dalam bus." kilah Kris sembari mengeluarkan senyumannya yang jujur saja, akan mampu meluluh-lantakkan hati wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Lelaki manis yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun tersebut nampak mendengus pelan dan terduduk disamping Kris. "Sudahlah, tidak ada alasan lagi! Ayo cepat turun! Kami semua membutuhkan bantuanmu, hyung..." sambungnya sembari menarik paksa lengan kokoh Kris yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kau menang kali ini..." Well, dan mau tak mau, Krispun akhirnya menuruti ucapan Baekhyun dengan mengacak-acak rambut hazelnya dengan ditambah senyuman andalannya. "Ayo kita turun!" sambung Kris sembari menjulurkan jemarinya untuk kemudian diraih oleh Baekhyun dan digenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

~o0o~

Korea terkenal dengan segala keindahan dan kecanggihan yang dimiliki oleh negara tersebut. Dan selain itu, KPOP yang menjadi cikal bakal industri Hallyu pun telah merambat dan menyebarkan _virus_-nya ke segala muda-mudi yang berada di seluruh dunia.

Siapa tak kenal dengan Jeju Island? Siapa tak kenal dengan Busan? Dan siapa yang tak kenal dengan Seoul?

Well, ketiga nama tempat yang baru saja disebutkan diatas adalah beberapa contoh tempat yang telah dijadikan icon keindahan di Korea Selatan karena keindahan alam dan berbagai tempat-tempat menarik yang ada didalamnya.

Namun siapa sangka jika dibalik segala keindahan, kemewahan, serta kecanggihan yang dimiliki oleh Korea Selatan, sejatinya masih ada beberapa tempat-tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan masyarakat umum. Dan berkesan kumuh.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Distrik Yeongdeungpo-gu yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Kondisi rumah-rumah warga yang tak tersusun rapi, sampah-sampah yang berserakan, dan juga beberapa warganya yang terlihat tak sehat dan kurus.

Kris meneguk salivanya saat ia melihat pemandangan yang cukup menggugah hatinya tersebut. Ia melayangkan pandangan penuh prihatin kepada segala hal yang dapat dijangkau oleh indera penglihatannya. Ia memang tidak suka jika ia harus datang ke tempat ini.

Bukan karena ia tak suka jika seorang fotografer kelas dunia seperti dirinya harus berkotor-kotor di tempat seperti ini, hanya saja... Ia tak tega. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa dengan warga-warga disana. Karena memang pada dasarnya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menjalani kehidupan sesulit dan menderita layaknya di tempat ini.

Kris merasakan sebuah remasan yang cukup kuat di jemari kanannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum hangat untuknya seakan ingin berkata; _"Aku-yakin-kau-mampu-hyung."_

Kris membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun kini telah melepaskan genggamannya dan memilih untuk memeluk lengan kokoh Kris dan mencari titik kenyamanan yang paling ia sukai.

"Selamat siang... Kami semua adalah sekumpulan orang yang tergabung ke dalam sebuah agensi bernamakan Sparkling. Kami semua berada disini karena kami ingin membagikan sedikit rezeki yang telah kami peroleh selama 1 bulan terakhir kepada kalian semua. Dan kami harap, kalian semua akan dapat menerima pemberian kami. Terima kasih." ucap Choi Minho selaku Direktur utama sekaligus pendiri agensi Sparkling dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang diatas wajah tampannya.

Para warga di daerah tersebut terlihat bersorak bahagia karena akhirnya ada dermawan yang kembali membagikan sebagian hartanya kepada mereka semua. Seluruh staff dan artis yang tergabung segera mengeluarkan puluhan kardus-kardus besar yang berisikan makanan dan pakaian untuk segala usia.

Kris pun segera membantu kawan-kawannya dengan membagikan makanan. Seluruh warga terlihat berbaris dengan rapi untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan mereka. Satu persatu _lunch box_ pun segera berpindah tangan.

.

.

.

_When I turn around, I see a smiling face.._

_The face that always there, behind me,_

_. _

_. _

.

Kris terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak dan seketika pandangannya terhenti pada seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dan berpenampilan lusuh yang tengah terduduk dibawah pepohonan dengan sebuah senyuman samar dan pandangan yang kosong. Kris merasakan sebuah ketertarikan pada lelaki tersebut. Sehingga tanpa sadar, ia pun kini telah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lelaki tersebut dengan sebuah _lunch_ _box_ didalam genggaman tangannya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak memanggil dirinya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Hai..." sapa Kris pada lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki berparas manis tersebut hanya menoleh sekilas pada Kris tanpa membalas sapaannya dan kembali menunduk menatap tanah.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut mengantri bersama yang lain?" tanya Kris yang mencoba menelusuri lebih dalam dari diri lelaki yang ada disampingnya.

"..."

"Hmm... Ini makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar." menyerahkan sebuah _lunch box_ yang ia bawa pada lelaki tersebut dan diraihnya sesaat kemudian.

"Terima kasih." bisiknya lirih tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan. Tetapi teman-teman memanggilku dengan nama Kris. Siapa namamu?" kembali, Kris mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya pada lelaki tersebut dengan mengajaknya berkenalan.

Lelaki itu sempat terdiam sesaat dan memandangi tangan putih Kris yang terjulur padanya. Dan sedetik setelahnya, ia meraih tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Z-Zhang Yi Xing." Lirih... bahkan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan lembut.

Namun Kris tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya ia dapat membuat lelaki tersebut membuka mulutnya dan berbicara padanya.

"Nama yang bagus. Apakah kau juga seorang chinese?"

Lelaki tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah Kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya alih-alih menggumamkan sebuah jawaban.

"Ah, iya. Aku adalah seorang fotografer. Maukah kau menjadi modelku?" tawar Kris yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Karena menurutnya, Yi Xing adalah seorang lelaki yang berparas cukup cantik dibalik penampilannya yang kumuh seperti saat ini. Dengan bantuan sedikit polesan make-up, maka akan merubah segalanya.

"M-model?"

"Ya. Model. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Yi Xing terdiam sejenak. dan tak lama setelahnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap iris obsidian Kris yang kini berada disampingnya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau ingin menghinaku, hm? Aku tahu, aku ini hanyalah seorang lelaki yang tak memiliki apa-apa, tetapi itu bukanlah alasan bagimu untuk mempermainkanku. Mengerti?" Yi Xing mengucapkannya dengan cukup tegas meskipun masih dalam intonasi yang lirih. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei.. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku bersungguh-sungguh... Kumohon... Terimalah tawaranku ini. Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi model terkemuka di semenanjung Korea."

Yi Xing menghela nafasnya sesaat dan kembali menatap kedua iris obsidian Kris dengan sangat intens. Berharap menemukan sebuah kebohongan didalamnya. Namun nihil. Hanya sebuah kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau..."

* * *

**Keep ?**

**Or **

**Delete ?**

**Hanya kalian yang menentukan. **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Suddenly.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: krisLay.

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ne... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

++_Suddenly_++

_I couldn't come up with any words,_

_I really didn't know I'd see you again,_

_Somewhere buried deep inside my heart,_

_I have longed and ached for you..._

++_Suddenly_++

.

.

.

.

"M-model?"

"Ya. Model. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Yi Xing terdiam sejenak. dan tak lama setelahnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap iris obsidian Kris yang kini berada disampingnya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau ingin menghinaku, hm? Aku tahu, aku ini hanyalah seorang lelaki yang tak memiliki apa-apa, tetapi itu bukanlah alasan bagimu untuk mempermainkanku. Mengerti?" Yi Xing mengucapkannya dengan cukup tegas meskipun masih dalam intonasi yang lirih. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei.. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku bersungguh-sungguh... Kumohon... Terimalah tawaranku ini. Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi model terkemuka di semenanjung Korea."

Yi Xing menghela nafasnya sesaat dan kembali menatap kedua iris obsidian Kris dengan sangat intens. Berharap menemukan sebuah kebohongan didalamnya. Namun nihil. Hanya sebuah kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Suddenly Part 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum senang karena pada akhirnya lelaki tersebut bersedia menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi seorang model. Well, bukan tanpa alasan jika Kris secara tiba-tiba meminta seseorang untuk menjadi model di agensinya. Karena jika telisik lebih dalam lagi, sejatinya hampir seluruh model yang ada di agensi Sparkling adalah hasil _pencarian_ dari seorang Wu Yi Fan atau yang akrab disapa dengan Kris.

Sebut saja Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas cantik nan rupawan itu dulunya juga bernasib tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Yi Xing saat ini. Kris menemukan Baekhyun disaat ia tengah terduduk di sebuah taman kota dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tak ada sanak saudara, tak ada rumah untuk berteduh, dan tak ada makanan yang dapat ia masukkan ke dalam pencernaannya. Bahkan pakaian pun ia hanya memiliki 1 pasang. Dan itu adalah pakaian yang tengah ia pakai saat itu.

"Kris hyung~" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang ia buat manja dan ikut terduduk disamping Kris yang sejak tadi masih setia mengamati garis wajah dari seorang Zhang Yi Xing.

"Eum... Ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Kris lembut sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang kini telah direbahkan diatas pundak kokohnya.

"Hyung~ Siapa lelaki itu?" tanya Baekhyun lirih seraya melirik ke arah Yi Xing yang masih setia berdiam diri.

"Ah, iya. Dia Zhang Yi Xing. Dan Yi Xing, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Salah seorang model di agensiku." ucap Kris seraya memperkenalkan keduanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yi Xing bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bersalaman. "Hai! Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Yi Xing melirik sekilas tangan Baekhyun yang terjulur padanya dan tak berniat untuk membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Zhang Yi Xing." Singkat. Sangat singkat dan selalu dalam intonasi yang lirih. Namun tetap terdapat ketegasan saat mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun terkejut atas tanggapan dingin yang diberikan oleh Yi Xing untuknya.

_"Apa-apaan ini?! Aku hanya mengajaknya bersalaman dan ia mengacuhkanku? Cih, sombong sekali!"_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eum... Apakah kau teman dari Kris hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bukan temannya. Aku-"

"Dia adalah modelku yang baru." sahut Kris seraya merangkul bahu Yi Xing yang berada disamping kanannya.

"A-apa?! Dia model barumu?" pekik Baekhyun yang merasa terkejut atas pernyataan Kris sesaat lalu.

"Ya. Modelku. Ada apa Baekkie? Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Kris yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Eum... T-tidak ada apa-apa hyung..." kilah Baekhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

Namun sedetik setelahnya, senyuman yang semula menghiasi wajah cantiknya kini telah menghilang dan tergantikan oleh pandangan tak suka pada sosok Yi Xing yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sekali jika ia sedang kesal.

Well, apa-apaan ini?! Semula Kris yang bersikeras tak ingin ikut ke tempat ini, sekarang justru menemukan calon model baru yang sebenarnya pun tak kalah cantik dengan dirinya. Selama dua tahun terakhir, hanya dirinyalah model yang memiliki kehormatan untuk dapat dipilih secara langsung oleh Kris yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur sekaligus fotografer utama di agensi Sparkling. Dan selama itu pula, Kris selalu memanjakan Baekhyun yang baru saja menapaki dunia modelling.

Kris yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia mendapatkan job pemotretan, dan Kris pula yang telah membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan abstrak yang mampu membuatnya selalu merasakan sebuah kedamaian, ketenangan dan juga kenyamanan saat ia berada bersamanya.

Dan sekarang? Dengan santainya Kris berkata bahwa ia telah menemukan salah seorang model baru yang dipilihnya secara langsung tanpa perlu di kasting sama seperti dirinya. Dan itu berarti, perhatian Kris padanya akan berkurang dan akan lebih ia curahkan pada model baru itu. Dan satu hal yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini adalah; **Ia tidak suka dengan sosok lusuh bernama Zhang Yi Xing.**

Lihatlah! Belum menjadi model saja ia sudah sombong dan acuh seperti itu... Bagaimana jika nantinya ia menjadi supermodel? Tsk... Membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Hyung, aku akan kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sampai nanti." ujar Baekhyun datar dan segera beranjak bangun dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan kawan-kawannya yang tengah bercengkerama dengan beberapa warga di daerah ini.

Sementara Kris hanya terdiam memandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kris tersenyum samar dan kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada Yi Xing.

"Yi Xing-ssi."

"Eum?"

"Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumahmu?"

~o0o~

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu kayu yang telah mulai rapuh dibuka secara perlahan oleh seoranng lelaki cantik dengan sorot matanya yang memancarkan kehampaan. Bibir tipisnya masih senantiasa terkatup rapat seolah tak ada niatan untuk membukanya dan mengucapkan seuntai kalimatpun. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen kumuh yang berukuran tak terlalu besar dengan diikuti oleh salah seorang lelaki lain dibelakangnya.

"Jadi... Ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

Iris obsidiannya berpendar dan mengamati keadaan apartemen milik Yi Xing dan mendapati Yi Xing yang mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya dan mempersilakan Kris untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana. "Duduklah. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu."

"Baiklah." jawab Kris singkat seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Yi Xing pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menghilang di sebuah kamar yang menurut pemikiran Kris, itu adalah kamarnya. Kris kembali mengamati keadaan didalam apartemen tersebut dan seketika pandangannya terhenti saat iris obsidiannya menangkap sebuah objek berupa sebuah _frame_ foto yang diletakkan diatas sebuah televisi. Kris beranjak dari posisi duduknya bermaksud untuk mengamati foto tersebut lebih dekat lagi.

Lengan Kris terulur ke udara dan meraih _frame_ tersebut ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar saat menatap sebuah potrait keluarga yang terlihat bahagia. Ada seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan juga seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mungkinkah jika anak lelaki ini Yi Xing?

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Yi Xing yang secara tiba-tiba telah berada di sampingnya.

"E-eoh? Eum... Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kris yang sedikit terbata karena ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Yi Xing yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke tempat tadi. Sebentar lagi rombongan kami akan kembali ke Seoul."

Yi Xing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Namun ia mengurungkannya dan memilih untuk kembali terdiam.

Seolah mengerti akan kegelisahan yang kini dirasakan oleh calon modelnya, Kris pun membuka langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati Yi Xing. "Eum? Ada apa?"

Yi Xing menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan sedikit ragu. "Jika aku ikut ke Seoul, dimana aku akan tinggal? Aku tak memiliki uang sepeser pun untuk menyewa apartemen." ucap Yi Xing lirih seraya kembali menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai.

"Tenang saja. Untuk sementara, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." jawab Kris sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Eh? Tinggal denganmu? Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!" ujar Kris dengan senyumannya yang memukau.

"Eum... Baiklah... Ayo cepat kita kembali kesana." ucap Yi Xing yang segera bersiap untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya sebelum kemudian suara Kris kembali terdengar dan menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Eoh, tunggu, Yi Xing!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apakah... Eum... Apakah kau tak ingin membawa ini?" tanya Kris seraya menjukkan sebuah _frame_ foto yang ia amati sesaat lalu.

Yi Xing melirik sekilas ke arah _frame_ foto yang ditunjuk oleh Kris sembari menghela nafas jengah. "Tidak. Tinggalkan saja benda itu di tempatnya semula." jawab Yi Xing datar seraya membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

~o0o~

"Ck... Menyebalkan!" sebuah gerutuan kembali terlontar dari bibir plump tipis milik Baekhyun yang kini tengah memasang wajah masamnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah dua lelaki yang duduk tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya didalam bus.

"Hei, cantik...! Mengapa ekspresi wajahmu begitu suram, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol yang menjadi teman sebangkunya sejak Kris memilih untuk duduk bersama Yi Xing. Seorang lelaki asing yang telah ia deklarasikan sebagai teman seprofesinya di dunia modelling.

"Bukan urusanmu, mata bulat!" jawab Baekhyun ketus dan masih melayangkan pandangan tak suka pada Kris hyung-**nya** yang kini terlihat tertawa kecil bersama Yi Xing.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan menyeringai kecil saat ia tahu siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Mengamati Kris hyung, eoh?" terka Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris dan menatap tajam ke arah sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Baekhyun ketus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya keatas pundak Baekhyun seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, hm?" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik geli saat hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa kulitnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol, namun gagal.

"Eum... T-tidak... Aku tidak menyukainya." kilah Baekhyun yang masih menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Menyukainya."

"Tidak!"

"Menyukai..."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya!"

.

.

.

.

Eoh?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertegun saat ia telah terjebak dan mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sembari memukul-mukulkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan penuh intimidasi dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan semakin mempererat dekapannya pada pundak Baekhyun. "Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Y-Ya! Lepaskan tangan besarmu itu dari pundakku, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun yang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya untuk menghindar.

"Tsk... Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cantik! Kau belum menjawabku..."

"Menjawab apa, huh? Kau kira aku sedang mengikuti kuis?" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai Kris hyung?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Ya! Aku menyukainya! Jadi sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku!"

~o0o~

"Kau mau?" tanya Kris sembari memberikan sebungkus coklat pada Yi Xing yang semula tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela bus.

"Coklat?" tanya Yi Xingsembari mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ya.. Ambillah. Ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan dariku." jawab Kris sembari tersenyum lembut.

Yi Xing tersenyum simpul dan menerima coklat yang diberikan oleh Kris.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Eum... Apakah nanti kau ingin menggunakan nama panggung saat kau sudah resmi menjadi seorang model?" tanya Kris yang mencoba mengajak model barunya untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Nama panggung?"

"Ya, nama panggung. Atau sebut saja nama samaran. Kau ingin menggunakannya? Atau kau ingin memakai nama aslimu saja?"

"Eum.. Aku tidak ingin memakai nama asliku. Bisakah kau memberikan sebuah nama panggung yang cocok untukku, Kris-ssi?"

"Hyung! Panggil saja aku hyung." ucap Kris yang mengintroskpeksi ucapan Yi Xing.

"Eum... Baiklah, **hyung**..." jawab Yi Xing dengan menekankan kata _hyung_ dan tersenyum kecil. "Jadi... Bisakah?"

"Eum... Tentu saja. Bagaimana jika Edward Zhang?" usul Kris.

Namun Yi Xing menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penolakannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan Lay? Kurasa itu panggilan yang cocok untukmu."

Yi Xing terdiam sejenak dan menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Lay." putusnya seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang menghangatkan hingga menampilkan sebuah dimple di pipi bagian kanannya.

Kris membalas senyuman Yi Xing dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya sekilas. "Baguslah jika kau menyukainya..." Sementara Yi Xing terkekeh pelan atas perlakuan Kris padanya.

"Eum, hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau memilih nama Kris sebagai nama panggilanmu?"

"Sederhana saja. Karena aku tidak menyukai nama asliku." jawab Kris dengan tenang dan kembali tersenyum.

"Mengapa bisa begitu? Padahal namamu sangat bagus."

"Eum.. Benarkah? Tetapi aku memang tidak suka jika ada orang yang memanggilku dengan nama Yi Fan. Entahlah. It sounds strange for me."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama Yi Fan hyung." ucap Yi Xing dengan tenangnya.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Karena aku suka dengan nama itu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Hmm, baiklah... Hanya kau saja yang kuperbolehkan memanggilku seperti itu." ucap Kris sembari tersenyum dan kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Yi Xing dengan lembut. Yi XIng pun hanya tersenyum membalas senyuman Kris tanpa berniat berbicara untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

~o0o~

"Aaa~ Akhirnya kita kembali lagi di kota yang tak pernah tidur ini!" seru Jongin sembari menggeliat perlahan untuk kembali melenturkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena harus duduk dalam jangka waktu yang lama didalam bus.

Satu-persatu rombongan Sparkling mulai turun dari bus dengan raut kelelahan yang terpatri dengan sempurna diatas wajah mereka semua. Tak terkecuali dengan Kris dan Yi Xing.

"Biar kubawakan kopermu." ucap Kris saat Yi Xing hendak mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam bagasi bus.

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa." jawab Kris sembari tersenyum.

"Kris hyuuung~" panggil Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba telah kembali berada disampingnya.

"Eoh? Baekkie? Aku kira kau sudah pulang bersama Chanyeol." ucap Kris saat ia telah berhasil mengeluarkan koper milik Yi Xing.

"Tidak, hyung... Eum, aku lelah sekali.. Bolehkah aku menginap di apartemenmu hyung? Malam ini saja." pinta Baekhyun sembari memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aigo, maaf Baekkie. Bukannya aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk menginap, tetapi... Untuk sementara ini Yi Xing akan tinggal bersamaku." jelas Kris yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Apa?! Yi Xing akan tinggal denganmu, hyung?" pekik Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ya, dia akan tinggal bersamaku. Baiklah, kami duluan ya. Sepertinya Yi Xing sangat kelelahan. Berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti." ucap Kris seraya menggandeng tangan Yi Xing menuju sebuah mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik yang terparkir dengan manis di dalam basement.

Baekhyun menggeretakkan giginya dengan penuh emosi. Dan kembali melayangkan sebuah pandangan penuh kebencian pada sosok Yi Xing, orang asing yang telah merebut kris darinya.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Suddenly.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrisLay.

Length: Chaptered.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

A/N : Maafkan saya yang baru sempat melanjutkan ff ini. T^T

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

. 

**. **

++_Suddenly_++

_Hidup itu bagaikan sebuah teka-teki yang telah disusun dengan rapi oleh Tuhan. _

_Kita tak akan pernah tahu apa jawaban dari teka-teki yang telah Tuhan berikan untuk kita. _

_Karena itu hanyalah sebuah misteri yang harus kita pecahkan seorang diri._

++_Suddenly_++

.

.

.

.

Sepasang lelaki muda berparas oriental tersebut kembali mengayunkan sepasang tungkai jenjang mereka dengan irama yang santai. Tak ada ketergesaan, tak ada derap langkah yang bergaung, dan juga tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar melalui bibir keduanya alih-alih membicarakan tentang banyak hal untuk menemani langkah mereka. Kedua bibir milik mereka tertutup rapat dengan sepasang mata mereka yang berpendar mengamati dinding-dinding besi yang mengitari keduanya ketika tungkai jenjang mereka terhenti didalam sebuah elevator.

Sebut saja ia Kris. Figure seorang lelaki dewasa dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas tersebut nampak mengulurkan sebelah lengannya ke udara, sebelum kemudian mendaratkannya dengan begitu perlahan diatas jajaran tombol-tombol elevator yang dingin. Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik sekilas ke arah seorang lelaki lain yang berdiri tepat disamping kirinya sesaat setelah telunjuk rampingnya berhasil menekan tombol 20 tanpa kendala apapun.

Namun lain halnya dengan Yi Xing. Figure lelaki berparas manis tersebut terlihat sedikit gelisah sejak pertama kali menginjakkan sepasang telapak kakinya diatas dinginnya lantai elevator. Berulang kali ia terlihat menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya alih-alih meminta pada Kris untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak besi tersebut. Dan kebiasaan buruknya yang telah lama ia hilangkan kini kembali muncul tiap kali ia merasa gelisah. Yi Xing menggigiti ibu jari tangan kanannya dengan sesekali menggumam tak jelas.

Bagaimanapun juga, kembali berdiri didalam sebuah elevator bagaikan memutar ulang sebuah memori lama yang tak ingin lagi ia ingat seumur hidupnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengenyahkan memori pahit tersebut dari dalam ingatannya, namun ia tak mampu. Ia tak mampu untuk sekedar menghapuskan eksistensi dari figure seorang lelaki lain yang senantiasa menghantui pikirannya hingga detik ini.

_"Shou, aku menyayangimu..."_

Tidak... Kenapa ucapan terakhir dari lelaki itu harus kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya?! Shou... Lelaki itu selalu memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan itu bahkan hingga saat-saat terakhir ia menemuinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Yi Xing harus kembali mengakui sebuah fakta bahwa ia kembali melemah hanya karena mengingat lelaki itu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur ketika dirasakannya setitik air bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Butuh perjuangan keras bagi Yi Xing untuk menahan air bening bercitarasa asin tersebut tidak meluncur dan kemudian membasahi kedua pipinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada pertahanannya dan memilih untuk meraih tangan kiri milik Kris yang menganggur dan menggenggamnya terlampau erat.

"Y-Yi Xing-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

Sepasang iris obsidian yang sejatinya bersorot tajam tersebut kini seolah meredup dan tergantikan dengan sorot penuh kekhawatiran ketika mendapati Yi Xing yang secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kirinya terlampau erat saat elevator mulai bergerak perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap dinginnya lantai elevator. Namun Kris berani bersumpah jika wajah manis Yi Xing kini nampak memucat dengan bulir-bulir air bening yang ikut luruh melalui sudut matanya.

"Yi Xing, jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" cecar Kris seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajah Yi Xing yang telah bersimbah air mata.

"Dia belum mati. Dia belum mati. Dia belum mati." racau Yi Xing tak jelas seraya menjenggut rambutnya frustasi. Lain halnya dengan Kris yang hanya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apapun itu, kumohon tenanglah. Kau membuatku khawatir, Xing."

Yi Xing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah manisnya. "Dia belum mati, hyung. Huks~ DIA BELUM MATI!" pekik Yi Xing frustasi yang tentunya membuat Kris semakin panik menghadapinya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kris merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yi Xing dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang menghangatkan. Yi Xing pun dengan sukarela memilih untuk membalas dekapan Kris seraya membenamkan wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata diatas dada bidang milik Kris. Dapat Kris rasakan jika kini kemeja yang ia kenakan telah dibasahi oleh air mata yang meluncur dengan bebasnya melalui sudut mata Yi Xing. Namun ia hanya membiarkannya dan memilih untuk mengusap punggung sempit Yi Xing dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sejujurnya ia bahkan begitu terkejut dengan perubahan emosional Yi Xing yang dapat berubah dengan drastis seperti saat ini. Yi Xing yang sebelumnya ia temui adalah seorang lelaki kumuh yang selalu menatap dan menjawab seluruh ucapannya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Namun sekarang ia justru mendapati Yi Xing yang terlihat dipenuhi sebuah tekanan, dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Tsk, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Sebuah dentingan yang menyapa indera pendengarannya kembali membawanya ke alam sadar. Kris mengenyahkan sejenak pemikiran-pemikiran randomnya mengenai sosok Yi Xing yang tidak mudah ditebak sembari melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Yi Xing secara perlahan. Yi Xing yang mengerti maksud Kris pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh tegap Kris seraya menghapuskan jejak air matanya.

Kris tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika melihatnya. Setidaknya kini Yi Xing telah terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu. Kris meraih salah satu koper yang dibawa oleh Yi Xing dengan tangan lainnya yang menggenggam lembut jemari Yi Xing. Seolah ingin menyampaikan pada Yi Xing bahwa ia akan selalu berada disampingnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Yi Xing ikut mengukir seutas senyum tipis seraya membalas genggaman tangannya.

Kris baru saja hendak membuka langkahnya, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika merasakan sebuah tarikan yang cukup kuat dari sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yi Xing. Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada figure Yi Xing dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna. Yi Xing tergeletak tak berdaya diatas dinginnya lantai elevator di malam hari dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan begitu erat.

"Ya Tuhan! Yi Xing-ah! Yi Xing-ah, bertahanlah! Kumohon..."

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_"Shou, masakanmu sangat enak. Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kau terus-menerus membawakanku bekal seperti ini tiap hari. Kkk~" "Dasar bodoh! Bukan seperti itu. Lakukanlah seperti ini... Kau paham, Shou?"_

_"Hei, Shou! Bagaimana jika saat liburan musim panas nanti kita pergi ke rumah saudaraku yang ada di Hokkaido?"_

_"Shou, mereka datang! Cepat selamatkan dirimu!"_

_"Lari, Shou! LARI!"_

_"Pergilah, Shou. Kumohon... Jangan pedulikan aku lagi."_

_"Shou, aku menyayangimu..."_

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Sepasang kelopak yang sebelumnya terpejam erat kini kembali membuka perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak untuk sekedar membiasakan diri dari secercah cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dan sesaat setelahnya, sepasang hazel bening miliknya kembali berkelana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terasa begitu asing baginya.

Dengan begitu perlahan Yi Xing mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun ia menghentikan pergerakannya ketika merasakan sebuah remasan yang cukup kuat di dalam tempurung kepalanya. Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, Yi Xing kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya untuk dapat terduduk diatas ranjang dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, kau sudah siuman?" ujar Kris yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Yi Xing mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap Kris yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih yang ia bawa dalam sebuah nampan. Kris meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja nakas sementara ia memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas kening Yi Xing.

"Syukurlah. Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." tersenyum lembut sembari membenahi letak selimut Yi Xing.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan... Dimana ini?"

Kris menghentikan pergerakannya dalam membenahi selimut Yi Xing dan kembali menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. "Kau benar-benar tak ingat?"

Yi Xing terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memaksa otak kecilnya untuk kembali memutar ulang kejadian yang ia alami beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan samar-samar ia bisa mengingat betapa kacaunya ia hanya karena kembali mengingat lelaki itu. Ia ingat betapa hangatnya tubuh tegap Kris yang mendekapnya lembut. Dan ia ingat bahwa sesaat setelah Kris melepaskan dekapannya, di saat itulah kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Yi Xing kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Kris yang tersenyum menatapnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?"

Yi Xing kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau yang membawaku kesini? Apa ini apartemenmu?" tanyanya seraya kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ya, ini apartemenku. Dan mulai saat ini, ini adalah kamarmu." jelasnya tanpa sekalipun menghapuskan senyumannya.

"Ini... Kamarku?"

"Ya, ini kamarmu. Dan anggaplah apartemen ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri. Okay?"

Yi Xing tersenyum tipis seraya kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum... Ne. Terima kasih, hyung." ucap Yi Xing tulus.

Kris hanya mengangguk affirmatif seraya meraih semangkuk bubur yang ia bawa. Mengaduk-aduknya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yi Xing.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu untuk mengisi pencernaanmu yang kosong." meraih sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan mulut Yi Xing yang terkatup rapat. "Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ayo buka mulutmu, Xing." titah Kris dengan sabar.

Yi Xing menepis tangan Kris yang ada di depan mulutnya dan mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang dipegang oleh Kris. "Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung. Aku bisa makan sendiri." ujar Yi Xing yang menolak untuk disuapi oleh calon atasannya tersebut.

Kris mendengus kesal dan kembali mengambil alih mangkuk buburnya yang sempat direbut oleh Yi Xing. "Jangan keras kepala, Xing. Kau masih terlihat sangat lemah."

"T-Tapi aku tidak―"

"Diam dan makanlah. Aku akan menyuapimu sampai bubur ini habis. Karena aku tak yakin kau akan menghabiskannya jika tak kuawasi seperti ini." jelas Kris panjang lebar dengan nada bicaranya yang tegas.

Yi Xing pun hanya sanggup menghela nafas pasrah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. "Baiklah, cepat suapi aku kalau begitu."

Mendengar hal tersebut Kris pun dengan senang hati segera menyuapi Yi Xing dengan telaten. Dan Yi Xing pun menelan bubur yang disuapkan oleh Kris tanpa memberikan bantahan lagi. Selama beberapa waktu tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang bersuara. Hanya ada suara dentingan dari sendok dan mangkuk yang saling beradu tanpa adanya percakapan seperti sebelumnya.

Kris masih setia menyuapi Yi Xing tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Yi Xing yang telah menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali berjumpa. Sedangkan Yi Xing yang merasa sedikit risih karena terus-menerus dipandangi seperti itu pun hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Bibir plump miliknya kembali membuka secara perlahan ketika sesendok bubur yang diulurkan oleh Kris kembali menggoda pencernaannya. Dengan penuh kelembutan Kris kembali menyuapi Yi Xing dengan semangkuk bubur instan yang berhasil ia buat tanpa harus menghancurkan dapur mewahnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas hingga menampilkan seutas senyum tipis ketika dilihatnya Yi Xing kembali menelan suapan terakhir dari bubur yang ia suapkan. Dan sebelah tangannya kembali terulur guna mengusap sudut bibir Yi Xing yang terkena bubur.

"Feel better?" tanya Kris lembut.

Yi Xing yang semula hanya terdiam menatap ke arah lain pun mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya pada figure Kris yang terduduk di salah satu sisi ranjangnya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang mendamaikan. Memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan alih-alih mengguratkan jawaban pada Kris yang memberikannya seuntai pertanyaan sederhana.

Kris membalas senyuman Yi Xing seraya meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang telah kosong diatas nampan dan beralih meraih segelas air putih yang juga ia bawa. Kris kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan air minum tersebut pada Yi Xing yang segera diterimanya dengan senang hati. Yi Xing meneguk air tersebut hingga habis dan kembali menyerahkan gelas yang telah kosong pada Kris.

"Terima kasih, hyung." ujar Yi Xing lirih, namun masih dapat tertangkap dengan jelas oleh pendengaran Kris.

"Never mind. Mulai saat ini kau ikut tinggal bersamaku, jadi aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu." jawab Kris dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Dan sebelumnya, aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Yi Xing mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kris penuh tanya. "Meminta maaf? U-untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Maaf, aku tak tahu jika kau memiliki phobia untuk menaiki elevator. Seandainya aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan―"

"Bukan phobia."

"Eh? Bukan phobia? Lalu?"

Yi Xing kembali menghela nafasnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hanya secuil memori pahit yang membuatku merasa takut untuk kembali menaiki kotak besi itu."

Kris mengangguk affirmatif ketika mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Yi Xing. "Apakah itu semacam trauma untukmu?"

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu." ujarnya lirih seraya tersenyum sendu.

Melihat Yi Xing terlihat begitu tertekan dengan masa lalunya mau tak mau membuat Kris menaruh simpati padanya. Dengan perlahan Kris menggeser posisi duduknya untuk dapat lebih merapat dengan Yi Xing. Kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan kemudian meraih jari-jemari Yi Xing ke dalam genggamannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengetahui apa saja yang telah kau alami di masa lalu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan membantumu untuk menghapuskan semua ketakutanmu." bisik Kris penuh kesungguhan.

Sejujurnya ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia bisa membuat sebuah janji seperti itu pada Yi Xing, seorang lelaki asing yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Belum pernah ia bersikap seperti ini kepada orang lain yang baru ia kenal, atau bahkan untuk orang lain yang telah lama ia kenal. Namun untuk Yi Xing, ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Apapun, asalkan ia tak lagi menyaksikan Yi Xing yang bersimbah air mata seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa...?" ucap Yi Xing yang juga balas berbisik. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke dalam obsidian bening milik Kris yang juga tengah menatap hazel bening miliknya. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" lanjutnya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

Kris tersenyum samar seraya menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di wajah Yi Xing. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu yang begitu kacau seperti tadi. Aku... Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka." mendekatkan paras tampannya pada wajah Yi Xing dengan kedua matanya yang tertuju pada bibir plump milik Yi Xing yang ranum.

Dengan sedikit susah payah Kris menelan salivanya yang mulai menggenang hanya karena menatap bibir Yi Xing. Ia masih berada dalam ambang batas kesadaran saat ini. Namun tidak halnya dengan yang terjadi sedetik kemudian. Nampaknya Kris benar-benar telah kehilangan kendalinya ketika ia memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Yi Xing.

Ya. Kecupan singkat. Benar-benar singkat. Seolah ia hanya ingin menyapa permukan lembut bibir ranum tersebut dengan bibirnya yang sensual.

Kris kembali tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Yi Xing secara perlahan. "Beristirahatlah. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan besok." ucapnya sembari mendorong bahu Yi Xing untuk kembali berbaring dan membenahi letak selimutnya.

"Hyung, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu." interupsi Yi Xing ketika Kris hendak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah..."

Yi Xing menghela nafas beratnya seraya menatap lurus ke arah Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Di setiap pemotretan, aku tak ingin dipotret dengan memakai pakaian sleveless, ataupun topless. Aku... Hanya ingin dipotret dengan memakai pakaian berlengan. Tak perduli apapun keadaannya. Bisakah?"

Kris nampak mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Yi Xing penuh tanya. "Y-Ya, baiklah. Kita bisa mengaturnya nanti. Tapi... Bisakah kau jelaskan alasan dari permintaanmu itu?"

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." jawab Yi Xing seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Why?"

Yi Xing kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris sembari tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau tahu, hyung? Ada sebuah rahasia yang bisa kita bagi kepada orang lain, namun ada pula sebuah rahasia yang harus kita simpan untuk diri kita sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

++_T.B.C_++


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Suddenly.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrisLay.

Length: Chaptered.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
.**

**. **

**. **

**.**

.

**. **

++_Suddenly_++

Biarkanlah sebuah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. ― Kaitou Kid.

++_Suddenly_++

.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil milik Yi Xing nampak menggeliat perlahan ketika dirasakannya secercah sinar mentari di pagi hari membelai wajahnya melalu celah gordyn yang terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat seraya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan fokusnya. Sesaat setelah kembali mendapatkan fokusnya, Yi Xing pun beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan kemudian terduduk di tepi ranjang. Sepasang hazel bening miliknya menatap lurus ke arah lantai marmer yang ia pijak seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Satu malam telah berhasil ia lalui di tempat baru ini. Apakah ia mampu bertahan untuk malam-malam berikutnya dengan bayangan lelaki itu yang kembali menghantui pikirannya? Yi Xing mendesah lirih seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajahnya yang manis.

"Junnosuke-kun... Kumohon berhentilah menghantui pikiranku." gumam Yi Xing lirih seraya menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang semula menangkup wajahnya. Sedetik setelahnya, Yi Xing memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menuju sebuah jendela kaca berbingkai gordyn yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya. Yi Xing menyingkap gordyn tersebut dan menatap ke segala sudut kota Seoul yang dapat ia lihat melalui jendela. "Aku sudah muak hidup dengan penuh tekanan di Jepang. Jadi kumohon... Biarkan aku untuk dapat hidup dengan tenang di negeri ini, Junnosuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di dalam kamar mandi. Dan saat ini ia hanya terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya dari sebuah cermin. Yi Xing mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mendaratkannya diatas sebuah luka sayatan berukuran cukup besar yang menghias dada putihnya. Mengusap luka yang telah mengering tersebut secara perlahan sebelum kemudian tersenyum samar. "Ini hanya masa lalu. Mulai detik ini, aku akan menjalani kehidupan baruku di negeri ginseng. Maafkan aku ayah, maafkan aku nii-san." bisiknya lirih sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan menahan genangan air bening di kedua pelupuk matanya untuk tak lagi menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Yi Xing sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ketukan nyaring di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yi Xing kembali menyembunyikan lukanya dibalik sebuah kaus hitam lengan panjang yang ia kenakan saat ini. Sesaat setelah memastikan penampilannya yang telah rapi Yi Xing pun segera melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi yang masih ia kunci dari dalam.

"Yi Fan hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Yi Xing dengan sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" ucap Kris yang balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yi Xing.

"Eum, ya... Aku sudah selesai hyung. Ada ap―" ucapan Yi Xing terpotong begitu saja ketika dirasakannya tangan kokoh milik Kris menggenggam lembut sebelah tangannya. Dan kedua matanya pun segera membulat dengan sempurna saat Kris mulai melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya dengan sedikit tergesa tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Yi Xing, yang mau tak mau memaksa Yi Xing untuk mengimbangi langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?! Bisakah pelankan sedikit langkahmu? Aku― Aww!" Yi Xing meringis kesakitan ketika kakinya kembali bertabrakan dengan meja. Bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kata makian untuk Kris yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan beberapa luka memar di pagi hari karena harus mengikuti langkahnya. Namun Kris menghiraukannya.

"Aku lapar. Dan aku ingin makan di luar denganmu." jelas Kris singkat sesaat setelah mengunci apartemennya.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di apartemen saja? Aku bisa memasak jika kau mau."

"Kita―makan―di―luar." ucap Kris penuh ketegasan yang sekaligus menjadi keputusan final atas perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dan Yi Xing.

Yi Xing mendengus kesal dan―lagi-lagi―harus memasrahkan dirinya untuk kembali ditarik secara paksa oleh Kris dan mengikuti langkahnya. Langkah demi langkah telah terlewati. Koridor apartemen di pagi hari yang sepi seolah menenggelamkan keduanya dalam kesunyian. Kini Kris tak lagi berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa seperti sebelumnya dan memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan irama yang santai.

Tanpa disadari, seutas senyum tipis kembali terlukis diatas bibir Kris ketika sudut matanya melirik ke arah Yi Xing yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan cemberut. Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu." canda Kris seraya mencubit gemas hidung Yi Xing dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Merasa tak terima, Yi Xing pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kris dengan sepasang alisnya yang saling bertautan. "Kau sudah tahu jika aku ini jelek, lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi model?" tanya Yi Xing sarkastik.

Sementara Kris hanya terkekeh lirih dan memilih untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Yi Xing perlahan. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak jelek, tapi kau cantik." ucap Kris dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tsk, berhenti menyebutku cantik! Aku ini lelaki!" sanggah Yi Xing yang merasa tak terima.

"Aku tahu, Xing. Aku tahu jika kau adalah seorang lelaki. Dan apakah kau tahu jika―"

"Tidak." potong Yi Xing tanpa sekalipun merasa bersalah.

"Ya! Aku belum mengatakannya!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan..."

Kris menghela nafasnya dan membungkukkan tubuh tingginya untuk dapat sejajar dengan wajah Yi Xing. Kembali mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menempatkannya di atas pipi Yi Xing yang lembut. "Zhang Yi Xing... Apakah kau tahu jika kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki berparas cantik yang berhasil memikatku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu?" bisiknya lirih tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yi Xing yang menatapnya bingung.

"H-Hyung, apa maks―"

Ucapan Yi Xing terhenti ketika dirasakannya bibir milik Kris kembali membelai bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan sama halnya dengan yang terjadi sebelumnya, kali ini Kris pun hanya mengecup lembut bibir Yi Xing sekilas. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kris pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi kecupannya pada bibir Yi Xing―yang entah kenapa, terasa begitu manis baginya―dan memilih untuk kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan diatas kening Yi Xing yang tertutupi oleh poni.

"Aku menyukaimu, Zhang Yi Xing."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xing, kau baik-baik saja?" interupsi Kris ketika dilihatnya Yi Xing hanya terdiam menatap makanannya.

Yi Xing menghela nafas panjang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang tidak berselera makan. Bisakah kita pulang saja?" jawab Yi Xing lemah sembari menatap Kris penuh harap.

Kris tersenyum kecil dan merapatkan posisi duduknya pada Yi Xing. "Ada apa, hm? Apa kau masih sakit?" tanyanya lembut seraya membenahi tatanan rambut Yi Xing yang sedikit berantakan.

Yi Xing menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya tidak bisa memakan makanan ini. Aku alergi dengan ikan laut." menjauhkan piring makanannya hingga ke tengah meja dan kembali beralih menatap Kris penuh harap. "Kita pulang saja ya, hyung?"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan intens. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Kalau tahu begini kan kita bisa mencari restoran lain yang tidak menyediakan olahan ikan laut."

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Aku ingin mengatakannya sejak tadi, tapi hyung justru memaksaku untuk tetap makan disini dan memesankan makanan yang penuh dengan ikan laut." balas Yi Xing sengit.

"Okay, fine! Aku yang salah..." Kris mendesah frustasi seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. "Kita pulang sekarang? Atau―"

"Kris hyung!" seru salah seorang lelaki lain yang menginterupsi ucapan Kris.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kris pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Kris tersenyum kecil ketika dilihatnya seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan membalas lambaian tangan lelaki tersebut.

"Hai, Baekkie..." sapa Kris ramah ketika Baekhyun telah berdiri di samping mejanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan segera mengambil tempat kosong yang ada di hadapan Kris. "Tidak biasanya hyung pergi kemari saat pagi." ucapnya berbasa-basi.

Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum simpul dan melirik sekilas ke arah Yi Xing yang hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun. "Kebetulan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di lemari pendinginku sedang kosong. Jadi aku mengajaknya kemari untuk makan bersama." jawab Kris seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Yi Xing.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Yi Xing yang terduduk di samping Kris dengan pandangan tak suka. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilannya yang kini terlihat jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Kris mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun. Jika kemarin Yi Xing terlihat sedikit kumal dan kotor, namun lain halnya dengan saat ini. Yi Xing terlihat lebih bersih dan... Cantik.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun harus mengakui sebuah fakta dimana ia iri dengan kulit putih Yi Xing yang terlihat lebih mempesona dibandingkan dirinya. Jari-jemari itu bahkan tak kalah lentik dengan jari-jemari Baekhyun. Dan untuk sekali lagi, Baekhyun kembali menegaskan bahwa ia tak menyukai sosok Yi Xing.

Tsk, lihatlah bagaimana ia dan Kris bersenda gurau seperti saat ini! Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus kembali diacuhkan oleh Kris hanya karena Yi Xing?! Ugh~ Bolehkah jika Baekhyun menendang Yi Xing dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Kris hanya milik Baekhyun?

Ah, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang cukup bagus. Baekhyun berdeham lirih dan kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada figure lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eum, hyung... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan hasil pemotretan minggu lalu? Apakah hasilnya bagus?" tanya Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, pemotretan minggu lalu cukup bagus. Aku sangat puas dengan hasil potret yang kudapat darimu dan juga Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Itu juga karena kau yang selalu membimbing kami untuk menjadi seorang model yang baik." ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit tersipu.

Baru saja Kris hendak membuka mulutnya dan membalas ucapan Baekhyun, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika Yi Xing menginterupsinya. "Eum, hyung... Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Perlu kutemani?"

Yi Xing tersenyum simpul seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, hyung. Kalian lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian tadi."

"Baiklah, cepatlah kembali jika sudah selesai. Kau ingin pulang kan?"

Yi Xing kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Namun sepertinya ia tak menyadari akan adanya tatapan mematikan yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun untuknya. Namun sedetik setelahnya, Baekhyun justru mengukir sebuah seringai dibalik senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tetesan air yang jatuh melalui sebuah keran yang terdapat pada sebuah wastafel menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menghasilkan sebuah suara di dalam toilet tersebut. Seolah memancing sepasang lelaki berparas manis yang kini nampak saling menatap satu sama lain tersebut untuk segera memulai pembicaraan dan mengusir kesunyian yang melanda.

Yi Xing menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan datarnya. Seolah tak gentar dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun untuknya. Bibirnya masih setia terkatup dengan rapat ketika kini Baekhyun terlihat mengamati penampilannya mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan seringai mengejek yang terlukis dengan jelas di atas bibir tipisnya.

"Jadi apa maumu, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Yi Xing yang mulai jengah dengan tatapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Kris hyung lagi." desis Baekhyun geram dengan masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya untuk Yi Xing.

"Maaf, aku tak pernah ada niatan untuk mendekatinya. Dia saja yang selalu mendekatiku." jawab Yi Xing tak acuh seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

Baekhyun kembali menggeram kesal dan segera maju selangkah mendekati Yi Xing. Kedua tangannya terulur dan mencengkeram erat bagian depan kaus hitam yang dikenakan oleh Yi Xing. "Apapun itu aku tak perduli, brengsek! Jauhi Kris hyung, atau aku akan menghancurkan wajahmu!" ancam Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Yi Xing. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Baekhyun segera melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kaus Yi Xing dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Yi Xing yang hanya terdiam menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing kembali menghela nafas panjang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil. Menatap hampa ke arah luar jendela tanpa sekalipun menanggapi Kris yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara tentang banyak hal sembari mengemudikan mobilnya. Yi Xing mendesah lirih seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat pelipisnya dengan sesekali menggumam tak jelas.

Menyadari akan sikap Yi Xing yang terlihat murung, Kris pun berinisiatif untuk kembali mengajaknya berbicara. "Xing, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yi Xing menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang tengah memijat pelipisnya dan beralih menatap Kris yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. Mengukir seutas senyum tipis diatas bibirnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." ujarnya yang menolak untuk mengatakan hal sejujurnya.

Kris membalas ucapan Yi Xing dan kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah depan. "Hei, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Yi Xing yang merasa tertarik.

"Kusimpan di dalam dashboard. Kau ambil saja sendiri." jawab Kris singkat tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yi Xing pun segera membuka dashboard yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Dan Yi Xing pun hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya sesaat setelah ia berhasil menemukan 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud oleh Kris.

"iPod?" tanya Yi Xing heran seraya menunjukkan sebuah iPod berwarna hitam yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam kotaknya.

Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, ambillah. Itu untukmu."

"Untukku? Kapan kau membelinya? Seingatku sejak semalam kau sama sekali tak keluar meninggalkan apartemen."

"Aku membelinya seminggu yang lalu. iPod-ku yang lama sempat hilang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli yang baru. Tapi setelah aku membelinya, Chanyeol datang dan mengembalikan iPod-ku yang tertinggal di studio pemotretan. Ambil saja. Aku belum sempat memakainya." jelas Kris panjang lebar yang kembali menutupnya dengan senyum simpul.

Yi Xing menatap iPod yang ada dalam pegangan tangannya dengan seutas senyum tipis yang menghias bibirnya. "Terima kasih, hyung." ucapnya tulus seraya meletakkan iPod tersebut di atas dashboard.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tulus memberikannya untukmu." balas Kris tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

Yi Xing kembali tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Kris yang masih terlihat fokus mengemudi, dan Yi Xing yang hanya terdiam menatap ke luar jendela. Yi Xing menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencuri-pandang ke arah Kris dengan sedikit gelisah. Berkali-kali ia terlihat hendak membuka bibirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia kembali mengurungkannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa lagi, Xing?" tanya Kris yang seolah menyadari kegelisahan Yi Xing.

Namun Yi Xing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. _"Aku hanya takut jika aku akan kembali kehilangan seseorang yang mulai aku sayangi..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Knock... Knock... Knock..._**

.

.

.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari luar kamarnya membuat Yi Xing terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menata pakaiannya ke dalam sebuah lemari. Dengan sedikit enggan Yi Xing pun beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya semula dan beralih menuju pintu kamarnya. Yi Xing membukanya perlahan dan kembali menemukan sosok Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yi Xing mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Kris penuh tanya. "Ada apa hyung? Ini sudah hampir larut malam."

"Hei, kau tidak keberatan kan jika untuk beberapa hari ini aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu, hyung?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal seraya tersenyum canggung pada Yi Xing. "Eum, sebenarnya... Aku tak bisa tidur jika tidak di kamar ini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya ini adalah kamarku. Sedangkan kamar yang kugunakan saat ini hanyalah kamar kosong yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan perlengkapan memotretku. Jadi... Eum, begitulah..."

Yi Xing terdiam sejenak mendengarkan penjelasan Kris sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul beberapa saat kemudian. "Ya sudah kalau begitu hyung tidur saja disini. Dan aku akan tidur di kamar itu."

"A-ah... Jangan!" pekik Kris tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yi Xing yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Kris.

"I-itu... Eum... Kamarnya masih berantakan. Y-ya.. Berantakan. Sangat berantakan..." Kris berdeham lirih untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya dan kembali menatap Yi Xing yang terlihat bertanya-tanya. "J-jadi... Eum... Kau... Tidur saja disini... Be-bersamaku... Ya?" lanjut Kris seraya menatap Yi Xing penuh harap.

Yi Xing hanya terdiam menatap Kris yang membuatnya sedikit heran dengan cara bicaranya yang terlihat begitu canggung. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum simpul dan menggeser tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. "Baiklah. Silakan masuk, hyung."

Kris tersenyum lega melihatnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut. Dan sesaat setelah Kris masuk ke dalam kamar, Yi Xing pun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Baru saja ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menata pakaiannya yang sempat tertunda, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika dirasakannya ada sepasang tangan lain yang melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

"Yi-Yi Fan hyung..."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, Xing. Kau hangat..." bisik Kris lirih yang kini telah menempatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yi Xing.

Dan mau tak mau, Yi Xing pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan membiarkan Kris untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Ia pun memilih untuk menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dada bidang Kris dan mencari titik ternyaman yang mampu ia dapatkan melalui dekapan tersebut. Sepasang kelopak mata milik Yi Xing yang semula terbuka pun mulai menutup secara perlahan seolah ingin meresapi sebuah kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tubuh tegap Kris untuk tubuh rampingnya.

Samar-samar dapat Yi Xing rasakan detak jantung Kris yang berdegup kencang. Yi Xing tersenyum samar dan memilih untuk membalas pelukan Kris dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan kokoh Kris yang tengah memeluknya.

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat." ujar Yi Xing lirih hingga nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Kris tersenyum tipis seraya menumpukan dagunya di atas pundak Yi Xing. "Tentu saja. Itu karena aku sedang memeluk seseorang yang aku cintai." balasnya lirih sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas leher jenjang Yi Xing yang hanya terdiam.

"Jantungku... Juga berdetak sangat cepat saat kau memelukku. Apakah itu berarti... Aku juga mencintaimu?"

Kris tersenyum tanpa sadar saat mendengarnya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuh Yi Xing untuk dapat menghadap ke arahnya. Kembali menempatkan sebelah tangannya di atas pipi Yi Xing dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kau juga mencintaiku."

"Tapi... Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal selama dua hari..." ujar Yi Xing ragu seraya memegang tangan Kris yang menangkup pipinya.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk kembali mengecup bibir Yi Xing yang memerah meski tanpa polesan apapun. "Cinta datang tanpa pernah mengenal waktu. Dan sepertinya cinta telah memilih kita untuk dipersatukan." bisiknya seraya kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yi Xing dengan sesekali melumatnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

++_T.B.C_++

* * *

Next Chapter:

Dengan perlahan Kris kembali meregangkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melemaskan otot-otot yang terasa kaku akibat tertidur cukup lama. Matanya yang sayu mengerjap perlahan seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Dahinya mengernyit bingung ketika ia tak mendapati Yi Xing yang seingatnya ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan sedikit enggan Kris beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan meraih sebuah celana jeans yang tergeletak malas diatas dinginnya lantai.

Sesaat setelah memakai kembali celana jeans miliknya yang sempat ia tanggalkan semalam, kini Kris pun memutuskan untuk mencari Yi Xing di segala penjuru apartemennya dengan keadaan tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih shirtless. Dan tujuan pertamanya pagi ini adalah dapur. Sebuah tempat yang ia tahu selalu digunakan oleh Yi Xing tiap pagi. Dan sepertinya dugaannya kali ini sama-sekali tak meleset sedikitpun. Sama halnya seperti yang selalu terjadi dua hari sebelumnya, ia akan terbangun di pagi hari dengan aroma berbagai macam masakan yang membelai indera penciumannya dan juga seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping yang selalu memposisikan dirinya dibalik sebuah pantry.

Tanpa sadar, Kris kembali mengukir seutas senyum tipis diatas bibir sensualnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Yi Xing yang kini tengah menjilati jari telunjuknya yang terkena tumpahan sirup maple saat hendak menuangkannya di atas tumpukan pie yang telah ia buat.

"Pagi, Xing." sapa Kris yang kini telah berdiri tepat di samping Yi Xing.

Yi Xing mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris dan tersenyum simpul. "Pagi." ucapnya singkat seraya mengulurkan secangkir mochaccino hangat untuk Kris.

Namun entah mengapa, Yi Xing menghentikan pergerakannya ketika menatap lengan kiri Kris yang berhiaskan sebuah tattoo berbentuk scorpion. Kemudian beralih ke arah punggung Kris yang berhiaskan tattoo berbentuk salib dan terhenti pada sebuah tattoo lain yang menghias panggul sebelah kirinya. Sebuah tattoo yang bertuliskan namanya serta nama sang ibu.

Yi Xing terhenyak. Pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh dan memutar sebuah memori yang terjadi empat tahun lalu, dimana keadaan memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang Shou.

"Xing, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangi tattoo-ku seperti itu?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku―"

"Apa kau juga ingin mengukir sebuah tattoo di tubuhmu?"

"Meskipun aku ingin, tapi sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa di punggungku untuk mengukir sebuah tattoo baru." gumam Yi Xing lirih seraya tersenyum samar.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Ah, ti-tidak... Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa tattoo-mu sangat bagus." kilah Yi Xing sembari memperlihatkan cengirannya.

* * *

Yi Xing kembali membuka langkahnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari yang mulai sepi. Melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah jam digital yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan diiringi helaan nafas panjang. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 A.M. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan pertamanya, dan sekarang ia harus pulang seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh Kris yang masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di studio pemotretan.

Sebuah kegaduhan yang berasal dari sebuah gang yang sepi memaksa Yi Xing untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan sedikit penasaran ia pun memilih untuk berbelok dan melangkah memasuki gang sempit yang berpenerangan temaram tersebut. Dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang di hadang oleh beberapa berandalan bertubuh kekar.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun memandang ngeri ke arah Yi Xing yang berhasil melumpuhkan berandalan-berandalan tersebut dengan tangan tangan kosong. Tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar menahan rasa takut pun jatuh merosot ke atas tanah ketika dilihatnya Yi Xing berjalan menghampirinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" seru Baekhyun lantang. "Kau... SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?!"

Yi Xing menyeringai seraya menghapus setitik darah di ujung bibirnya. "Aku Zhang Yi Xing. Tetapi beberapa orang lebih mengenalku sebagai Kugou Shouka."


End file.
